yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 007
の デッキ | romaji = Shō no Bīkuroido Dekki | japanese translated = Sho's Vehicroid Deck | episode number = 7 | japanese air date = November 17, 2004 | english air date = October 19, 2005 | japanese opening = Rising Weather Hallelujah | japanese ending = Borderline Battle | english opening = Get Your Game On! | screenwriter = Junki Takegami | director = Kyoung Soo Lee | storyboard artist = Naoki Hishikawa | animation director = Tea Sun In }} "Duel and Unusual Punishment", known as "Sho's Vehicroid Deck" in the Japanese version, is the seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary At the Slifer Red dorm, a group of black clad-troopers arrives, and Professor Banner identifies them as the school's "Disciplinary Action Squad". They only appear when a student has committed a serious crime. Led by their Chairman, they lead Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki to Chancellor Sheppard, who suspends them. They are being punished for visiting the Abandoned Dorm. At Dr. Crowler's suggestion, Sheppard authorizes a tag team duel - Jaden and Syrus will duel two opponents that Crowler himself will choose. If they win, they are get off scot-free. If they lose, they are expelled. Upon hearing this, Chumley Huffington and Alexis Rhodes both attempt to convince Sheppard to let them duel instead of Syrus, as they were also at the Dorm - and both believe Syrus to be too weak, but Sheppard's hands are tied, he can't change the duel's makeup at this point. Jaden and Syrus agree to have a duel against one another as practice. When Syrus draws "Power Bond", he freezes up and is unable to play it. A flashback is shown. Syrus is dueling a bully Gorisuke (unnamed in the English version) in grade school. He has "Patroid" and "Gyroid" on the Field and has just drawn "Power Bond". The bully has "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and a Set card. Syrus begins to play "Power Bond", believing he can use it to win and finally pay the bully back for all the suffering he's caused. However, Syrus' older brother Zane stops the duel and gives the bully a rare card to pretend the duel never happened. Zane scolds Syrus, telling him he can't use "Power Bond" until he's truly a duelist. His opponent's Set card was "Spellbinding Circle", which would have incapacitated the monster Syrus had summoned, and caused him to lose from "Power Bond's" side effect. In the present, Syrus still believe he doesn't have the skill to play "Power Bond" and summons "Steam Gyroid" using "Polymerization" instead. He loses on his next turn, and Jaden is surprised to see he didn't play "Power Bond". Syrus runs away, believing he couldn't ever be Jaden's tag team partner, as he'd only drag him down. Alexis explains to Jaden that Syrus' brother is Zane - the best duelist in the school, and a third-year Obelisk Blue student. Jaden resolves to duel Zane in an attempt to help Syrus. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Syrus Truesdale Jaden's turn Jaden's opening hand contains "A Hero Emerges", "The Warrior Returning Alive", "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", "Elemental Hero Sparkman", "Negate Attack" and "Elemental Hero Avian". Jaden Normal Summons "Avian" (1000/1000) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Syrus' turn Syrus' opening hand contains "Shield Crush", "Weapon Change", "Limiter Removal", "Steamroid", "Gyroid" and "Patroid". Syrus Normal Summons "Patroid" (1200/1200) in Attack Position. "Patroid" attacks "Avian", but Jaden activates his face-down "Negate Attack" negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase. Jaden's turn Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Clayman". He Normal Summons "Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. "Sparkman" attacks and destroys "Patroid" (Syrus 4000 → 3600), while "Avian" attacks directly (Syrus 3600 → 2600). Syrus Sets a card. Syrus' turn Syrus draws "Pot of Greed" and activate it, drawing "Polymerization" and "Power Bond". He plays "Polymerization", fusing the "Steamroid" and "Gyroid" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Steam Gyroid" (2200/1600) in Attack Position. "Steam Gyroid" attacks and destroys "Avian" (Jaden 4000 → 2800). Jaden's turn Jaden draws and activates "Polymerization", fusing "Sparkman" with the "Clayman" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Jaden uses the effect of "Thunder Giant" to destroy "Steam Gyroid"In the TCG/''OCG'', one must discard a card to activate the effect of "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant". Jaden Normal Summons "Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Attack Position. "Thunder Giant" attacks directly (Syrus 2600 → 200). "Burstinatrix" does the same (Syrus 200 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes